


Strawberry Soap 草莓香皂【translated】

by ljlcer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>皮卡德洗了个澡——他洗没洗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Soap 草莓香皂【translated】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrpicard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strawberry Soap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516565) by [mrpicard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard). 



> 译者注释：  
> 依旧没有beta，敬请捉虫~  
> 疑神疑鬼的皮爷 × 准STK狗仔Q

**草莓香皂**

  
  


 

  
  


星际联邦企业号NCC-1701-D

  
  


舰长的房间

  
  


皮卡德照着镜子打了个呵欠。今天特别累人，他只想在一本好书和一杯格雷伯爵红茶的陪伴下度过一个安宁的夜晚，等洗个长长的澡之后——那种老式的，用很多很多热水。

 

他笑了，走进浴室关上门。“电脑，温水。”  
  


 

电脑顺从地哔了一声（它甚至都没有询问确切的温度，这说明拉·弗吉终于想办法修好了电脑的那些小毛病），几秒钟之内皮卡德就全心全意地享受着冲下他胸膛的温热水流，接着他伸手去拿肥皂。  
  


 

而就在这时，他感到有人在碰他的肩膀。  
  


 

他猛地转过身，几乎滑倒在湿漉漉的地面上。  
  


 

没人。  
  


 

他挑起一边眉毛：“不是我患了被害妄想症，就是我们船上有入侵者。”  
  


 

不幸地是，他只能想到一位真会出现在他的花洒下的入侵者。  
  


 

“Q？”他小心翼翼地问：“是你吗？”  
  


 

没声。  
  


 

皮卡德摇摇头：“总是这样。他先来吓我一跳，然后又没胆子现身。”  
  


 

“我没胆子？！”  
  


 

这说话声就正在皮卡德身后响起，把他吓得叫出声来。  
  


 

Q把手放在皮卡德的肩膀上，他握得比之前都紧得多：“不愿意和我打个招呼吗，Mon capitaine?看都不看一眼正在和你讲话的人可不怎么有礼貌啊。”  
  


 

皮卡德整个人都绷紧了——正在发生的一切都不对劲，太不对劲了，而他还是一动不动。  
  


 

“好吧好吧，”Q喃喃道，“咱们按你的方式来。”  
  


 

手指轻柔地抚上了皮卡德的颈部，而且四周突然间充盈着一种相当独特的香气。舰长大人当真花了几秒钟时间才完完全全地反应过来当下的情形：Q在清洗他的后背——并且他在使用一块草莓香皂。  
  


 

“Q……这是在干嘛……住手……”  
  


 

皮卡德几乎能感觉到那存在体的微笑。  
  


 

“我想你并不真的想要我停手，不是吗？我也没看见你跑出这间浴室。要是你想离开随时都可以走。”  
  


 

“我……我……”  
  


 

Q的双手落在了皮卡德的臀部，惹得舰长猛抽一口气。“我只是在试图帮忙——你想要放松一下，记得吗？”  
  


 

“这……和我预想的……不一样……”  
  


 

“哦~是嘛？真遗憾。” 当然了，Q并没有停手，——相反，他忽然伸手从背后搂住了皮卡德，这使舰长意识到他完全一丝不挂，然后——  
  


 

皮卡德醒了。  
  


 

他过了一阵子才记起来自己到底在什么地方。  
  


“床上。”

“我在我自己的床上。”

“刚刚只是一场梦。”

“仅此而已。”

 

突然之间，空气中隐约出现了一丝十分熟悉的味道。

 

“草莓香皂！”

 

皮卡德字面意义上地蹦下了床，睁大眼睛环顾着他半暗的卧室。

  
没人在这儿，气味也消失了。  
  


 

可他还是感到……有人在盯着自己。  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  


END


End file.
